


Feeding The Flames: Hammer Time

by AmbieBambi



Series: Feeding The Flames [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Johnny has an interest in a new sex position in which you laugh about at first. There is just no way you two can actually pull it off. But Johnny knows better.
Series: Feeding The Flames [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112798
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Feeding The Flames: Hammer Time

“Johnny, No.” You stared at disbelief at the video he was showing you. 

“Y/N, Yes… Come on, this is nothing.” Johnny pressed in against you from behind, his arms circled around your waist while he was teasing your earlobe with playful nips of his teeth. 

Your eyes widened at the video when the couple came together in a rather loud pornographic moans, scoffing. “Look at that girl, she’s folded into a pretzel and acting like he is god’s gift to women. There is NO way in hell I can fold like that Johnny.” You turned the phone off and set it on the counter. Your boyfriend was crazy if he thought he was gonna try that with you. 

Johnny’s hold tightened and twisted you around to face him, giving a slight pout of his lips. “You doubt me Sweetheart? I wouldn’t have shown you this if I didn’t think we could have some fun with it.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him while he let his warm hand ease under your shirt, little tickles of heat following his touch while he rubbed at your hip. You knew this game, his game. Johnny would be so damn persistent when it was something he wanted. So you tried a new tactic, see if you could distract him another way. You licked at your lips and turned your gaze teasing, playful. “You know, I heard that the motocross is in town. What if we went down there this weekend and did some roleplaying. You can be the bad biker boy and I will play the innocent admirer who you can fuck under the bleachers after you do the crazy trick.” You finger walked up his chest, wrapping your hand around the back of his neck and arching into him to nibble on his jawline and kiss up to his lips to kiss him dirty, a flick of tongue against his and clashing teeth against his till he fisted his hands in your shirt and ground you in against him. 

_Got him…_ you smirked a bit to yourself before whispering to him. “You do the ‘Flame On’ move during your stunt, I will be sure to go to my knees for you.” Your hand rubbing against the front of his pants and he arched his brows with interest when you dropped back to the flat of your feet, waiting for confirmation. 

“Even that thing I like with your tongue?” He wiggled his brows and you winked, nodding. 

“Twice Baby.” You bit your bottom lip, dragging teeth across it a moment. 

“We can do that… But I still want to try Thor’s Hammer.” And all your hard work came crashing down. 

“You really would want to do something called Thor’s Hammer, wouldn’t you Johnny.” You huffed out and he broke out into a grin, tickling his fingers up the back of your neck. 

“Come on Babygirl, you know if anyone could wield that hammer, it would be me.” 

“Mmhm, we will see. When your calling us an ambulance and have to explain it because you bent me into a knot and you strained some muscle trying to hold yourself up while fucking me. Also, your wining me and dining me first.” 

“Of course.” He agreed, sharing another kiss. 

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

Johnny was good as his word, he took you out to your favorite restaurant that night, using his celebrity superhero status to get one of the best tables. You two laughed over appetizers, flirted over dinner, and when you two had a drink at the bar before leaving, it turned into mini make out sessions while dragging you back to the car to get you two home. 

Falling into the apartment you two shared, each grabbing at your clothes now and shedding them while crashing against each other, giggling against each others mouths and Johnny backed you into the couch, dropping to his knees and dragging your skirt down to rip it off your legs while you toppled over the arm of the couch with a squeal. “Johnny!” 

Hot mouthed kisses flowed up the inside of your thighs as he pushed them apart with his shoulders. “What? I got you where I want you.” He licked a stripe along your panties and you grabbed at his scalp, trying to press him closer to your core as he bit at it playfully, pulling it away till it wasn’t pressed against your skin. 

“You are still wanting to do that hammertime move?” You whined while draping your legs over his muscled shoulders. 

“Yes, I still want to do Thor’s Hammer.” He flickered a flame against your panties as he was drawing them away, the heat searing you in a flash as your panties turned into nothing but ash he blew away and buried his head in between your thighs to devour your pussy. Rational thought trying to dissuade him disappeared as your head tilted back into the cushion, getting high as fuck on the way he played his tongue between your folds. Johnny never held back when eating you out, long licks, sucks to your clit and folds had you crying his name and arching for him when your orgasm coated his face. Sinking into bliss, you felt Johnny grasp the back of your thighs and stretch your legs back, making you groan at the stretch as you wrapped your hands around the back of your knees. 

“God I hate you for making me try this.” You muttered and Johnny loomed over your view, his palms squeezing your ass cheeks. 

“You love me or else you wouldn’t be doing this. Besides, aren’t you a bit intrigued at how this will feel.” He pulled away and you could hear him pulling at his clothing to get it removed, and then he was climbing up on the couch to get in position. You snorted as he stretched over you, trying to hide your grin. 

“This is an angle I have never seen you in before. Nice balls.” 

Johnny smirked down at you as he ran his cock through your folds, letting your slick coat his cocks head. “Hope you’re enjoying the view because I am.” He stated as he slid home, making your moan lewdly while he stretched you open. His muscles straining to hold himself up, reaching behind him to grasp the back of the couch. “Jesus fuck Y/N.” Your thighs tightened, which just made your muscles squeeze around him, making him groan out once more. “You keep on doing that and you’re gonna make me cum before I even move.” 

“Sorry, but what did you expect at this angle?” You let go of the back of your knees and dug your fingers into the couch cushions as he started rocking, pulling out and sinking back down. There was no denying that you felt stuffed with him, angled thrusts hitting you in different spots and obscene noises from your now drenched pussy just add to the loud moans and groans filling the room. 

“It’s even better than I thought” Johnny said above you, his hand flexing against his thigh as he used it for leverage, rocking forward to grind himself into your clit, making you cry out his name and grab a hold of his shin while you bounced into to cushions with the impact of his movements. 

“Fucking hell Johnny…” You cried out, your fingers digging in enough to gouge his skin and a familiar knot had you squirming underneath him. 

“You gonna cum baby? All over my cock cause it feels fucking good doesn't it.” Johnny grunted out and you were shaking your head in a up and down agreement, gasping as it felt like the air was being punched from your lungs. 

“Yes! Oh, fuck yes, I'm about to.” 

You could feel Johnny warming up inside you, his cock twitching as he to was close as you were, and another slam into you over and over hitting your sweet spot sent you over the edge, your leg shooting out and Johnny yelled out, trying to hang onto his balance while he released his own spend, shaking from his own orgasm. He ended up falling back onto the back of the couch to perch, his own legs quivering from his high and the strain of holding himself in the unnatural position for so long. 

Breathing out, you scooted up the couch to stretch your own aching muscles while he slipped down to stretch over you, leaning on his elbows on each side of your head while grinning down at you. “So… was it as bad as you thought? You seem pretty fine to me.” 

Your hands roamed up and down his back as you pulled him down to lay against you, his head tilting to nib on your neck while you arched a bit under him, humming in post-orgasm bliss. 

“Okay… it isn’t so bad.” You clenched your fingers into his back muscles that you felt rippling under your palms. “But can you just pound me into the couch like this now? I ache and don’t feel like trying to put too much effort into getting off.” 

Johnny laughed deeply, rocking his hips against yours while licking against your neck and kissing your sweet spot against your pulse. 

“Would you be comfier in bed Baby?” He nuzzled against you and you whined out. 

“Yes please.” 

“Okay, come on.” He scooped an arm under you and you wrapped your legs and arms around him, snickering against his neck as he carried you to bed. “That can't really have work you out?” He teased and you lifted your head to catch his mouth, shifting to slide your hands against his face and moan into the kiss, rubbing your body against his as he kicked open the door. 

“Fuck no Johnny, we’re just getting started.” 


End file.
